


Some Much-Needed Spport

by AntivanLeather



Series: Beau Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Krem discovers something about the Inquisitor.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi & Male Inquisitor
Series: Beau Trevelyan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096673
Kudos: 8





	Some Much-Needed Spport

Krem didn’t know what he expected when he heard a voice calling his name outside his tent on a chilly morning, but it certainly wasn’t the Inquisitor. He sounded panicked, which was probably why Krem didn’t recognise his voice. He had fought alongside Trevelyan a few times – man was tough and fierce – but he had never heard him frightened before. He called him into his tent and Trevelyan came in and sat, carefully. He had a hand clasped to his stomach and, oh, that look of pain was familiar. He had to ask, to be sure.so:  
“Need any help?”  
Trevelyan shifted and Krem could see the pain flicker across his face. “Please. I don’t want to bother you, but its started and I haven’t got anything with me. I wasn’t expecting to stay this long. I didn’t know if you’d have anything but I was hoping, since you’re like me…” he trailed off.  
“Should have guessed beforehand” Krem said, getting to his knees and riffling through a bag for something. “you asked me when I knew, right? You didn’t mean it to be invasive but were in fact wondering when I knew out of curiosity, because you’re like me”. He re-emerged, a handed the Inquisitor a cloth bundle. “When did you know? If you don’t mind”.  
“Thanks” the Inquisitor said, taking the bundle “not ‘til I was older. Much older. My family were supportive, and helped me pick my new name. I’m the youngest – they didn’t mind gaining an extra brother. Shit, I don’t want to move. Too painful”.  
“You can stay here” Krem pointed out. “I won’t kick you out”. He dug around in a bag again before he retrieved some underwear and a pair of trousers. “Don’t know if these would fit you – you can try them on – I’ll turn my back. I know that it’s uncomfortable to sit in dirty clothes. I’ll get some water and a rag, you can clean yourself up. That alright”.  
Trevelyan nodded, so Krem ducked out, returning moments later with a bowl of (warm) water, plus a rag. He turned his back while Trevelyan stripped his trousers and pants off, wiping himself quickly before pulling on the pants, wrapping and pinning a cloth in place, before wriggling into the trousers. He curled up on the ground, hands cupping his stomach – if people wanted him they would have to come and get him because he didn’t plan to move. Krem wouldn’t make him move – he knew how much this hurt and the dangers inherent in it. How careful one had to be. It was lovely to be with someone who understood him – he would have to talk with Krem more often. At least they both knew (for certain) that neither of them were the only people like them here.


End file.
